


Knightslayer: Part I

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Yang and Blake decide that in order to spice up their love life, they need to add a third person. Enter Jaune Arc, who is pulled into their lust filled sex life





	Knightslayer: Part I

Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna were one of the most popular couples at Beacon Academy. The way they were always in each others presence and always were found making out in the most obscure places, proved to the inhabitants of Beacon that they were truly head over heels for one another. People thought they had the full picture from what they saw of Yang and Blake, but like most relationships, there was something behind the curtain that the two were able to keep a secret from everyone. Blake loved getting roughed up in the bedroom.

This meant being choked, cunt busting, having her tits slapped, having her nipples twisted, and even being paraded around completely nude with horrible things written all over her. However, Blake loved every moment of it, and Yang was more than happy to deliver. Another secret the couple had, was the massive cock Yang had hanging between her legs. It was a surprise when Blake first found out about it, but the two quickly realized that they both can use it to their advantage. Blake loved getting her brains fucked out, and with a cock that huge, Yang was more than equipped to do that very thing to her cat Faunus friend.

However, after being together for a year now, Yang and Blake began feeling like the spark they had at the beginning of their relationship was slowly fizzling out. The sex was good, but it didn’t have that same excitement as it did before. Therefore, the two decided to come up with a plan to make sure their sex life and relationship would continue to thrive. That’s where the idea to call in a third party came from. But the two weren’t going to invite just anybody into their love life, so the two diligently began eyeing the students of Beacon, trying to figure out who would be the best candidate to use in order to spice things up in the bedroom.

Their search was long, the two partners spying out the students to see who was packing enough heat to make things interesting. They looked at Mercury, Ren, Sun, and even some of the students visiting for the Vytal Festival Tournament. Unfortunately, they never found anyone who’s cock was big enough to rival Yang’s, and were just about ready to give up. But then, just when things were looking grim, Yang noticed someone she had never even considered as a possible contender. Jaune Arc was walking around with a large bulge growing in his tight dress pants. This sight alone made Yang realize she had just hit the jackpot, and was not going to let this opportunity slip by.

So, Yang slipped a note into Jaune’s rocket locker telling him to meet her and Blake in their dorm that night. After leaving the note, she went back to her dorm where Blake was waiting for her. Afterwards, the two waited for night to fall and for Ruby and Weiss to leave the room. Once the two were gone, Blake and Yang decided to get warmed up before Jaune arrived (if he decided to arrive).

While Blake stripped herself of her yukata, Yang quickly tore off her black spandex shorts, freeing her large cock. By the time the cat Faunus had stripped herself down, Yang was already pumped up and ready to fuck. She quickly grabbed the naked Blake and forced the girl on her knees, grabbing her by her long black locks and bringing her face close to her dick. Blake stared the prick down before slowly opening her mouth. The moment she did, Yang gripped tighter on her hair and buried her cock deep down Blake’s throat, gagging her instantly.

Immediately, Blake’s golden eyes crossed as her windpipe was stuffed full with Yang’s throbbing member. However, she began working her cat-like tongue along the shaft in her throat, licking and sucking on the cock like her life depended on it. Gagging and slurping sounds soon filled the empty room, with Blake needing to grab onto Yang’s waist to keep herself from falling over. Her head bobbed back and forth along the thick, veiny member, eyes looking up to her blonde partner as she sucked on the cock with expertise. She definitely had gotten better at loosening up her throat for Yang’s member to constantly plow into it, and it showed as her throat bulged with every thrust.

Yang reached down and grabbed Blake’s throat, pumping her cock deeper and deeper before she let out a moan of ecstasy as she came. Blake’s eyes widened as she had to grip onto Yang’s hip as the tsunami of cum exploded down her throat and right into her stomach. The cum flooded Blake’s stomach until the cat Faunus realized she couldn’t keep it all down. Cum burst through her nose as Yang finally pulled her member out of Blake’s throat. Blake immediately began coughing up the spunk she had just swallowed while Yang walked over to their night stand.

Yang opened up the night stand and reached inside, pulling out two nipple clamps. She snickered to herself before walking back over to Blake and grabbing the girl by the hair, lifting her up back onto her knees. She then looked Blake in the eyes before latching a clamp down onto each of the cat Faunus’ perky nipples. Blake had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming as she felt the immense pressure on her sensitive nipples, the pain shooting through her body.

While Blake was still trying to overcome the pain from the nipple clamps, Yang smirked as she used her foot stop spread Blake’s legs, revealing the Faunus’ bare, untouched pussy. Yang eyed Blake’s privates for a moment before reeling her foot back and delivering a powerful kick right between the girl’s legs, striking her square in the cunt. Blake’s amber eyes widened as a pained scream was torn from her previously cum filled throat. Her hands immediately went to try and clutch her pained, but before she could, Yang gave her cunt another strong kick. Once again, Blake’s eyes crossed in pain, but this was only the beginning. Yang unleashed an onslaught of kicks to Blake’s poor pussy, kicking it over and over again putting all of her strength into it.

Each kick into Blake’s cunt got Yang a new scream from the cat Faunus. The joy it brought Yang paled in comparison to the pleasure Blake was feeling. Despite her pussy being abused to all hell, she couldn’t deny the pleasure that was shooting throughout her entire body. However, while Yang was having fun laying into Blake’s crotch, the two both stopped when they heard the sound of the door opening. Their faces went pale as they made eye contact with Jaune Arc, the scraggly young man standing in the doorway.

Things were quiet before Yang smiled, ceasing her kicks as she walked over to Jaune. She closed the door and grabbed his collar, pulling him deeper into the room. “I see you got my note, Jauney” Yang purred as she began feeling over Jaune’s muscular body.

“What can I say,” Jaune admitted, growing harder as Yang traced her fingers over his body. “I wanted a good time, and I know you two can definitely deliver.”

“Oooh, well if it’s a good time you want, then you definitely have come to the right place,” Yang said seductively while the pained Blake gave a weak thumbs up. Yang turned back to Jaune and gave him a sultry smirk. “Well then, Jaune, lose the pants and let’s see what you’re packing. And you better not be holding anything back!”

Smiling, Jaune obliged, unbuckling his jeans before sliding them off. He then dropped his boxers, and it was then that Blake and Yang’s jaws dropped in surprise. Jaune’s cock was massive, almost triple the size of Yang’s monster. The sight made both of them gawk in lust, but Blake was the first to speak up, and the naked Faunus practically crawled in excitement over to the hung Jaune.

“Jaune! You have to fuck me, right fucking now! I want you to ravage this ass, I want you to destroy this hole with your massive fucking dick, now!” Blake beggingly moaned, turning herself around and presenting her glorious ass to the male blonde.

Jaune smirked at the offer, looking at the perfect, tight asshole before him. He’d have to be crazy to give up such an opportunity! So, he did what any normal person would do in this situation. He reeled his hand back and gave Blake’s fat ass a hard slap, leaving a red handprint ingrained in the jiggly flesh. The rippling ass before him almost hypnotized Jaune, fully convincing him to do what he had to do. He was gonna fuck that ass until Blake was a screaming, drooling mess who wanted nothing but his cock.

He grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart, lining up his cock with her tight rosebud. He then slammed his cock into her ass, burying it inside her. Blake let out a high pitched squeal as he invaded her ass, the tight hole already being stretched to its limit in order to fit Jaune’s gigantic prick. She moaned out loud while Jaune grit his teeth, determined to hilt himself in the anal loving Faunus. So, he pulled out ever so slightly before ramming his hips forward again, getting more of his cock into her ass. Blake let out another scream while she laid on her hands and knees, taking his cock in her ass to the best of her ability.

Yang felt her cock stiffen at the sight before her, watching Jaune sink his cock into her girlfriend’s shapely ass. She bit her lip as she took her cock in her hand, stroking it back and forth while sitting down on the foot of her bed. As she jerked herself off to the sight, Jaune began spanking Blake’s ass with all his strength, determined to give Yang a show she won’t want to forget.

He set a punishing pace, ripping his cock out of Blake’s ass before shoving it back in, pounding her poor asshole with all he had. His balls slapped against her soaking twat, her juice coating those heavy nuts with her girl cum. Jaune fucked her ass like he was trying to hollow out her insides, gouging deeper and deeper into her slutty asshole. Blake’s tongue rolled out of her mouth, her amber eyes crossing as she lost her mind in pure ecstasy. Each time that pillar of fuck meat drove deeper into her, she knew she was losing herself more and more.

Jaune gripped Blake’s hips, squeezing her love handles tight as his cock twitching inside the famed Bellabooty. Blake wasn’t prepared for when Jaune came, and when he did, it hit her with full force. Immediately, Jaune’s spunk flooded her stomach, filling her up and bulging her stomach out to make her look like she was nine months pregnant. Soon enough, Blake felt like she couldn’t fit anymore of his cum inside her, and it was then that she felt the cum running up through her even more. Soon, her cheeks bulged as cum began to trickle out of her nose, and then, her mouth opened as cum erupted from her mouth. The spunk sprayed out of her mouth, making her look like a fountain before the spunk ceased.

Yang, who was in front of Blake on the bed, felt her cock twitch at the sight of her partner spewing cum from her mouth. The sight alone made Yang scream out in pleasure as her own cock burst, spraying cum all over Blake’s pretty face, coating it in Yang’s thick and salty girl cum. Yang began breathing heavily as she watched Blake slump over onto the ground, the cat Faunus heaving in and out as well. However, Blake mustered enough strength to lift a beckoning finger to Jaune and moaning out his name.

Jaune walked over and leaned down to Blake, and it was there that she whispered something into his ear. Yang watched the two exchange whispers before Jaune began striding over to her. Yang began thinking it was now her turn to be fucked, but she was about to be shown how wrong she was.

To Yang’s surprise, Jaune sent a strong kick right to her crotch, his foot connecting with her balls and sending a shock of pain throughout her body. Yang shrieked as her hands went to cover her aching balls. However, Jaune was far from done, and proceeded to give kick after kick to Yang’s poor nuts, kicking them like he had a personal vendetta against them. While Jaune kicked Yang’s balls so hard she would be sterile within minutes, Blake began licking the cum off her face while she began fingering herself to the sight. When she told Jaune to bust Yang’s balls, she hadn’t expected him to go all out like this, but she sure wasn’t complaining.

Yang tried to call out to Jaune to beg him to stop, but even if she had any voice left to do so, Jaune wouldn’t have stopped. Each blow to her balls made Yang think they would pop if they were put under any more pressure, but Jaune put that theory to rest given how many times he had kicked them. Fortunately for Yang, Jaune delivered a final kick to her balls before letting her fall to the ground in a fetal position. Right as Yang collapsed, Blake finished finger banging herself to orgasm, the Faunus spraying her juices onto the floor.

Observing the two, Jaune pulled up his pants and gave the two a wave goodbye. He had done his job, and rather good if he was being honest. So, the young Arc made his leave, making sure to close the door behind him. With Jaune gone now, Blake and Yang sat in silence for a few minutes, both still breathing like they had just run an entire marathon. However, after about five minutes, Blake decided to break the ice and be the first one to speak up.

“Wow, I can’t believe it… that was amazing!” she said, still in disbelief about what had just happened. “Who knew Jaune had that in him?”

“Ugh, you’re telling me” Yang said through gritted teeth. “Pyrrha is definitely one lucky girl…”

“Ooh, do you think we can get her in on this?” Blake asked, her ears perking up in excitement.

“Easy there, kitty cat, let’s take this one step at a time” Yang said as she pulled herself to her feet, her balls still throbbing from the intense kicking they had just been on the receiving end of. “You didn’t have to tell him to do it that hard.”

Blake began carefully taking off the nipple clamps, sighing in relief when she finally got them off. “Well when I invite him over again tomorrow, I’ll be sure to tell him to be a lot more gentle with you.”

“Tomorrow?”


End file.
